yu_gi_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbey Leopauld v.s Darren
The Next Day "Alright class." said Proffesor Smith "We have a new student today, and it's his first year here, please welcome Darren Smith!" No one said anything. "Hey, isn't he the guy who won against Jake?" said someone in the back. "Hey yeah it is." said another Alot of talking was being done in the classroom until Mr.Smith stopped it."Alright that's enough and just to clear things up he didn't cheat I watched the whole match." "If he didn't cheat prove it."said a girl in the back. "Alright Abbey, your going to duel Darrren right now, class let's go to the arena." Darrens turn "You start." said Abbey Darren drew his five cards. "I play Masked dragon in defense mode and play one card face-down." said Darren Abbeys turn I play Counselllor Lily in attack mode. Darrens turn I activte the spell card polymerization to fuse Elemental hero clayman with my Elemental hero Sparkman to create the Elemental hero Thunder Giant, now I send Darkblaze dragon to the grave yard to destroy your counseller Lily. Now my Giant attack. Abbey's L.P 4000 ---> 1600 Abbeys turn I activate the spell car monster reborn to bring back Counsellor Lily the I play my Zolga and next I activate the spell card Double Summon to tribute Zolga to play Aitsu and thanks to Zolgas abillity I gain 2000 life points. Abbeys L.P 1600 -----> 3600 Next activate the equip spell card to make Aitsus attribute a Light one, NOW I synchro summon my Aitsu and Lily to make Avenging Knight Parshath an I attack your Masked Dragon. Darrens L.P 4000 ----> 2500 Let's see if you can keep that cool attitude once you lose. Darren's Turn I activate my Masked Dragon's special abillity to special summon my Decoy Dragon. Next I activate my trap card call of the haunted to bring him back. But i'm going to tribute him and my giant to play my Felgrand Dragon. "Felgrand Dragon...." said people in the crowd "Felgrand Dragon, is this kid also part of the prophecy?" Abbey thought to herself "Your right Smith he does have the Dragon." said Super-intendent Charles "Yes, you think we should tell him about the prophecy and give him these?" said Smith "The prophecy yes, the cards put in a booster and give it to him when the matches done." "Now, I activate the field spell card Mountain to give an extra 200 points to my dragon. Felgrands ATK and DEF 2800/2800 ---> 3000/3000 Now Attack her monster!!." said Darren Abbey's L.P 3600 ----> 3200 I'll end my turn with a face down. Abbeys turn I play monster reincarnation to send my banisher of light to bring Aitsu back in my hand then I play my banisher of light in Defense mode and equip the horn of light on it. Banisher of light 2000 Defense ---> 2800 Next i'll play two cards face-down Darren's turn I activate the spell card ligtning vortex, so by sending tyran dragon to the grave yard I can destroy all of your monsters, next I activate the spell card giant trunade now I activate the spell card Monster reborn to bring back tyrant dragon but I have to sacrifice my Decoy to bring him back. Now both my monsters will attack to win the duel. "I lost but how?" said Abbey Prophecy "Excellent match Darrem." said Smith "Take this as a reward." Smith handed Darren a Rise of the Dragon Lord booster pack. "Ummm, why is it glowing?" asked Darren "I guess we should tell him Smith." said someone down the hall "Who are you!" yelled Darren "I'm super-intendend Charles and me and Smith here are going to tell you a prophecy, that includes you, Abbey, Jake, Anthony and Scott." said Charles "Ok, but why is this glowing?" "Look inside and you'll find out." said Smith "Divine Dragon? What kind of card is this?" asked Darren "Since you have that card I can tell you. You see Darren thousands of years of go when there were dragons, there was great evil trying to take over the earth but they had to over-power the dragons, They learned that 3 out of 4 of the god dragons combined can be used to destroy the world, when all four is combiend they can save it the dragon to destroy it is known as the Cataclysm Dragon, no one has seen the one who saved the world. Now you see when 5 monsters who served the 4 dragons found out about this, one is your Felgrand Dragon, so they combined eachother's strength to destroy the Cataclysm Dragon and to protect mankind, they succeded to stop the Cataclysm Dragon but they had to seal them selves into these cards, a quater of these cards are to save the world, another quater is to destroy it, another quater is a rebellion against them both and the last quater are to aid all in battle. Now the Divine water Dragon is sealed in a card somewhere and no one has found it, but when we do we need to see who can wield it's power." explanied Charles "So all we need to do is find the Water dragon and stop the evil?" asked Darren "Yes, there are WAY more evil duelist then us so were also gonna have some other duelist ti aid you 6." "Ok then who are they?" "You'll find out later."